Daybreak Twilight Vigil Part 1
by SweetSatu
Summary: Two young women begin the search for their destinies in Azeroth.


**Daybreak, Part 1**

_A Mother's Request_

Raising a hand to shield her eyes, Satu Emrial glanced upward at the noonday sun. Hunger pains had already begun nearly a half hour ago, but she did not want to pause to eat until she was certain of how much further she had to go. Lowering her hand to join the other holding the reigns of the borrowed horse, she urged the mare forward.

"A day and a half to the river, and another day and a half to Moonbrook," she repeated over in her mind. "So tonight, I need to find Farmer Saldean." The priests in the Cathedral had been very adamant that she ask the farmer and his family if she could stay the night. They had stated that not only was it a half day from Moonbrook, but also that the man was a faithful servant of the Light, and sent food to the children at the orphanage every harvest. She chuckled to herself as she thought about their justifications but knew that once there she would graciously offer them the gift Father Claren had sent.

Coming around a bend in the road, Satu spotted the sun glinting off of the river ahead. A smile tugged at the corners of the young woman's mouth as the bridge came into view. Breathing a sigh of relief she guided the horse over to the river's edge and dismounted. After leading the chestnut down to the water to drink, Satu reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth and a flagon of water. Finding a tree nearby, she settled herself beneath it with her back against its trunk and spread out the cloth on the ground next to her. Inside was some bread and dried meat that the priests had spared her for this journey. She took a quick drink from the decanter, then picked up a slice of bread and began to munch on it as she drew something from the pocket of her linen trousers. She smoothed the note out on her knee and read the letters' contents over again for what seemed the fiftieth time.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I hope that this finds you in good health and spirits. I'm sure that the priests and paladins of the Cathedral are taking good care of you. Please, send them my love. I have many queries, but unfortunately time is too short to ask them. There is something that I need to ask of you, dear. Your father and I have some very good friends who live out in Moonbrook, the Harts, do you remember them? Neiman's wife, Alia, is very sick. I went to see her several weeks ago, but there was nothing that I could do for her. Neiman has written me again, requesting me to come back and help comfort her in her last days, and as much as I long to be there to help ease her passing, I cannot. I have gained a very important lead that must take precedence. Therefore, I would be very happy if you would go to them in my stead. Neiman will understand, and he and his daughter will need you. I daresay that you need them. Will you do this favor for me? They are kind people, and will welcome you, I promise._

_Your Loving Mother_

Satu nearly crumpled the note again, but thought better of it and lifted a piece of dried beef to her mouth instead. A lead, that meant that her mother was off chasing _him_ again. How could she be so heartless? Her friend is dying and all she cares about is gallivanting after a man who left her nearly twenty years ago. The dolt was most likely dead or as good as dead locked in a dungeon somewhere. What did it matter anymore? He was never coming back.

Even now she was still angry. The priests continually warned her that the anger inside her would eventually envelop her soul, but try as she might the anger she felt would not leave. To alleviate it she had taken up learning the sword. Practicing had taken her mind far away from the matter, but there it sat lying in wait to resurface, slowly turning to bitterness. The young woman could not understand how her mother had not, no, could not give up hope.

Yet as upsetting as the letter had made her, here she was, traveling unaccompanied through Elwynn Forest and into the plains of Westfall to be of some comfort to a man she had met once and could barely remember. For nearly three days she had struggled with her decision to even come at all. She was not her mother. Why should she go? But something deep inside her could not reject the request. If she truly could be of help to them in the woman's passing, how could she deny them that? Going was the right thing to do. The priests had supported her decision.

Satu sighed and hurriedly finished the rest of her meager meal before draining the flagon. Once done she slipped the note back into her pocket as she rose to her feet and then gathered up the cloth and canteen. She knelt near the river and refilled the bottle before replacing everything in her saddle bag and mounting the horse once more. "Halfway there," she spoke aloud to herself, as if trying to boost her confidence. "No turning back now." With a gentle kick she urged the mare back onto the road and crossed the bridge into Westfall.


End file.
